reignfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Medici
The House of Medic is an extremely powerful and Influential Family in Italy, and has connections all over Europe. Powerful Family Members The Medici produced four Popes of the Catholic Church. * Pope Leo X (1513–1521) * Pope Clement VII (1523–1534) * Pope Pius IV (1559–1565) * Pope Leo XI (1605) The Medici produced Three Queens. * Catherine de' Medici (Queen of France) * Queen Leeza (Queen of Spain) * Marie de' Medici (Queen of France) In 1531, the family became hereditary Dukes of Florence History * 22 June 1510 Alexander (Alessandro) de' Medici was born in Florence, Republic of Florence to Lorenzo di Piero de' Medici and African slave Simonetta da Collevecchio. * 1516 Lorenzo di Piero de' Medici was made Duke of Urbino by his uncle Pope Leo X. * 13 June 1518 Lorenzo II de' Medici, Duke of Urbino married Madeleine de la Tour d'Auvergne, Countess of Boulogne (Francis I of France's kinswoman). * 13 April 1519 Catherine de' Medici was born to Lorenzo II de' Medici, Duke of Urbino and Madeleine de la Tour d'Auvergne, Countess of Boulogne in Florence, Republic of Florence. * 28 April 1519 Madeleine, Duchess of Urbino, Countess of Boulogne and Lady of St Saturnin died from childbed fever. * 4 May 1519 Lorenzo II, Duke of Urbino died from syphilis. * 1524 Catherine became Countess of Auvergne with the death of her maternal aunt, Anne. * 1527 The Medicis were exiled from Florence and Catherine was imprisoned. Later that same year her brother Alexander was engaged to Margaret of Austria (illegitimate daughter of Emperor Charles V). * 12 August 1530 The Medicis regained control of Florence and Catherine was freed. * 28 October 1533 Pope Clement VII arranged for the marriage of Catherine de' Medici and Prince Henry of France. * 25 September 1534 Pope Clement VII died at the age of 53. * 6 January 1537 Alexander de' Medici, Duke of Florence was brutally murdered. He was "hacked to death". * 31 March 1547 Catherine de' Medici became Queen of France. * Fall of 1557 Francesca de' Medici and Pietro de' Medici stopped King Henry of France from gaining an audience with the new Pope of Rome. * 25 December 1559 Giovanni Angelo de' Medici became Pope as Pius IV. Family Tree Historal Notes * In March 1513, Lucrezia de' Medici's other brother became Pope Leo X. * Lucrezia de' Medici's was with Pope Leo X when he died. * Pope Clement VII not only saved Catherine de' Medici from being held hostage and raped when she was a child, but prior to that, he'd raised her after the death of her parents and grandparents when she was 4. Left Behind *Catherine de' Medici had an uncle named Piero di Lorenzo de' Medici but he died in 1503. Inquisition * There was also a Piero di Cosimo de' Medici who was the de facto ruler of Florence, during the Italian Renaissance. but he died in 1469. Inquisition * Lucrezia de' Medici opposed Pope Clement VII's decision to marry her grand-niece Catherine de' Medici to the future King Henry II of France, wantingt such an important Medici heir to marry within Italy. * Catherine de' Medici got Château de Chenonceau from Diane de Poitiers, but not until after King Henry's death in 1559. Dirty Laundry * Catherine never had an uncle Alfonso, but she did have a grandmother Alfonsina but she died in 1520. To The Death * A portrait of Catherine's brother Alexander (Alessandro) wearing armour can be seen hanging in her bedchamber. * Catherine de' Medici is Lucrezia de' Medici's grand-niece. * Lucrezi's son, Bernardo Salviati was the knight of the Order of St. John of Jerusalem; served Catherine de' Medici in France in 1561 Cardinal. ** After Bernardo Salviati establishing himself in France, he rebuilt the Château de Talcy, and became Grand Almoner to Catherine de' Medici, who had convinced him to set aside his fighting career for an ecclesiastical one. Real Life Members by Birth * History's Catherine de' Medici * History's Diane de Poitiers * History's King Francis II * History's Queen Elisabeth Valois * History's Prince Louis * History's Princess Claude * History's King Charles IX * History's King Henry III * History's Princess Margaret * History's King Henry II (Marriage) * History's Mary, Queen of Scots (Marriage) * History's King Philip (Marriage) References }} Category:Royals Category:House of de' Medici Category:Italian Category:Family House Category:New Pages